Dea'Gauss
dea'Gauss *Liaden — one of the oldest clans, migrated on Quick Passage from Old Solcintra *with offices in Solcintra (and other places) and on Surebleak *qe'andra -- businessmen and women, solicitors, accountants, etc. Korval’s Qe’andra *Clan Korval's qe’andra *capable, bold, and steadfast *A dea'Gauss has watched over Korval's affairs since the last days, just before humainity fled the Sheriekas and migrated into the Liaden universe **see Old Solcintra the dea’Gauss Mr. dea’Gauss in Old Universe *stuff here Ms. dea’Gauss for part of Chi’s delmship: *It had been Chi yos’Phelium who had insisted, upon his succession to his mother’s position as qe’andra to Korval, that the office defenses be upgraded to a standard she referred to as “adequate”, and which Mr. dea’Gauss, in those younger days, had privately considered to be . . . draconian. I Dare, Erob’s Clan House, Lytaxin Mr. dea’Gauss from Local Custom to I Dare — and afterwards from his offices on Liad, while his daughter sets up offices on Surebleak: *"dea’Gauss is the chair of the qe’andra council!” (from Code of Honor) *Master of the Accountants GuildMouse and Dragon chapter 27 *Expert marksmanship, member of Tey Dor’s Sporting ClubI Dare, Solcintra, Liad Ms. dea’Gauss from the end of I Dare, on Surebleak: *a woman in her early middle years, with a serious face and unexpectedly merry eyes. Her father was yet with the Healers and he would be well, with time. Though his notes were before her, it was happily clear to Val Con that her course was her own. Portrayals of dea'Gauss Negotiating Aelliana’s life-mate contract. Preparing Sinit to be Delm Mizel "Four. In acknowledgement of the fact that Mizel is grown dangerously thin—and made thinner yet by reason of Three, above, a dea'Gauss will be placed into Mizel's service for a period of six years, to perform those tasks that would, in the proper order of things, fall into the nadelm's honor." "Mr. dea'Gauss, I stand in awe of Pilot Caylon's solution. However, I cannot help but notice that your Line has become entangled in Korval's contract, which we surely cannot have—" "Your lordship of course is not conversant with all the details of our House," Mr. dea'Gauss interrupted. "I therefore hasten to assure you that this is the very solution toward which I have been groping for a Standard or more. There is one of my House, who serves in the firm, for whom this proposed assignment is — in a word, your lordship, perfect." He inclined his head. "I welcome this opportunity to further strengthen the bonds between our clans." There could be no doubting his sincerity, Daav thought. He inclined his head. ••••••• When Ranvit summoned Mr. pak'Ora from Trealla Fantrol: She did not smile back. “dea’Gauss will have to be rethinking their ties, too, won’t they?” Now, there was a fear to chill one who had only reason to support her. Er Thom’s bones knew better. “Indeed, they will not,” he said firmly — and saw her relax against his certainty.Intelligent Design -- from Intelligent Design ••••••• dea’Gauss. He felt a relief so intense that tears rose to his eyes. dea’Gauss was alive. Or had been. He blinked and looked again at the note. The date was not as recent as Clonak’s news. Plan B: Korval was in grave danger. He drew a breath and felt Aelliana stir...Breath's Duty --Daav/Kiladi in Breath's Duty ••••••• Another of the Department’s bleed-off funds had been uncovered, the program destroyed by the Masters of the Accountants Guild. Commander of Agents flicked through the report, until he found the name of the Master in charge of the investigation. dea’Gauss. Very softly, Commander of Agents sighed. dea’Gauss. Korval’s man of business.I Dare, Day 52, SY 1393, Department of the Interior Headquarters, Liad ••••••• It had been Chi yos’Phelium who had insisted, upon his succession to his mother’s position as qe’andra to Korval, that the office defenses be upgraded to a standard she referred to as “adequate”, and which Mr. dea’Gauss, in those younger days, had privately considered to be . . . draconian. Today, reading the message in the lights of the “control board” she had caused to be installed in his office, he very much wished that he could return to those forever vanished days of his youth and most humbly beg her pardon.I Dare, Erob’s Clan House, Lytaxin ••••••• Agents were in short supply. Surely a lesser operative might be set to guard one ill old man? But no. dea’Gauss had deprived the Department of three Agents, each dispatched with a precise shot to the head. Records belatedly obtained from Tey Dor’s demonstrated that dea’Gauss had been a regular at the club for fifty years; that he maintained several weapons and match-pistols...I Dare, Solcintra, Liad ••••••• “Did the Council forbid sales?” inquired dea’Gauss — this the new dea’Gauss, a woman in her early middle years, with a serious face and unexpectedly merry eyes. Her father was yet with the Healers and he would be well, with time. Though his notes were before her, it was happily clear to Val Con that her course was her own. Val Con shook his head. “The vote was close, as I counted. Close enough that those who most dearly wished us gone dared not risk their victory by burdening the issue with petty Balance.”I Dare, Day 59 ••••••• "Alas, the Dragon had too many friends on the Council. Execution was made into banishment, and confiscation of assets became divestiture. “Now, the qe’andra rule that, as Korval has been given the actions it must perform in order to enter into Balance, said actions having a strong deadline attached, to introduce a secondary Balance at this juncture would itself be out of Balance.” “Even now, reduced as they are, Korval has the qe’andra in their pocket,” his grandfather put in. “Why, dea’Gauss is the chair of their council!” -- from Code of Honor ••••••• "That’s why we have folks like dea’Gauss work with us, people who can spin a contract like one never been written and make it look all everyday and acceptable. Heck, that’s why we signed a contract to be Road Boss on an outworld.” The Captain’s eyes were on him, firm, appraising. Diglon didn’t flinch, unsure what the contract talk was about, but sure it was important. -- from The Rifle's First Wife ••••••• References Category:Characters Category:Clans Category:Clan Korval